The more I look into the crowd, the more I feel alone
by Adagia742
Summary: OS Post-Reichenbach, basée sur la chanson "Alone" par Yodelice... John et Sherlock chacun de leur côté essaient de survivre l'un sans l'autre, et ça marche vraiment pas fort. Bon, c'est très classique, mais c'est mon premier post ici. Je demande votre indulgence ! (je l'ai légèrement modifié d'un jour sur l'autre, mais maintenant, j'y touche plus !)


_Landing in California  
LA and hope is in the air  
And I know you walked away  
_

Sherlock étalait ses longues enjambées dans la rue, une ombre en manteau au milieu des éclairages. Les lumières de la ville américaine brillaient comme mille et une étoiles au loin. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu, aussi loin de chez lui. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il avait enfin quelque chose à appeler « chez lui », et au même moment, il vit qu'il l'avait perdu.

Il avait fuit le plus loin possible de Londres, avait joué avec le disciple de Moriarty à travers plusieurs pays en prenant parfois le rôle du chat, parfois de la souris. Le temps s'écoulait si lentement que le détective en comptait chaque seconde, les sentant passer avec précision et insistance. Il s'était juré de ne revenir que quand ce sale militaire et les petits restes du réseau criminel ne seraient anéantis, complètement brûlés, comme son ancien ennemi avait promis de le faire avec son cœur un jour. Il voulait sa revanche, parce que ce maniaque avait réussi.

_Feeling the lights have been hight  
Lightnin' the last page of my life  
And I know you walked away  
_

Arrivé dans la chambre du vieux motel qu'il avait réussi à trouver –dans les frais de ses modestes économies-, il jeta son sac, son manteau et son écharpe sur son lit. Il resta un instant immobile avant de se diriger rapidement vers la fenêtre. Il n'alluma aucune lampe, il laissa juste le vent glacé de décembre pénétrer son maigre espace privé. Il voulait tellement disparaître. Il aurait voulu fondre face à ce vent terrible pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, et rejoindre en une fraction de seconde sa ville natale et son appartement, son violon, ses expériences, ses enquêtes, son ami qu'il avait regardé pleurer près de sa tombe juste avant de s'enfuir. John. Ah, John, qui semblait se torturer jour et nuit, et Sherlock n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, mais il pleurait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse autant avoir besoin de lui et l'aimer, au fond, car c'était bien d'affection forte comme celle-ci dont il s'agissait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir un homme fort comme le docteur militaire John Hamish Watson soupirer dans le noir comme il le faisait à l'instant. Pour arrêter de penser, Sherlock aurait bien voulu s'allumer une cigarette, mais si ce sniper de Moran le repérait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il n'aurait pas une seconde de plus pour regretter son geste. Alors il scruta juste les voitures qui filaient sous sa fenêtre, les gens qui couraient dans le vent pour rentrer vite à leur appartement, toute cette vie répugnante qu'il n'avait plus.

_The more I look around  
The more you're not beside me now  
Making me a lonesome clown  
The more I look into the crowd  
The more I feel alone, alone, alone  
Alone_

« La chambre est si froide, elle me ressemble… » pensa le détective en glissant lentement le long du mur incolore. Il se recroquevilla sous l'encadrement de la fenêtre et tenta à nouveau de s'évaporer dans l'air. Il n'y arriva pas. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas plus réfléchit que d'habitude, et sa course-poursuite à travers l'aéroport de Washington avec le deuxième homme le plus dangereux d'Angleterre n'avait pas été d'avantage éprouvante. Pourtant, il se sentait infiniment et irrémédiablement fatigué. Son cerveau, pendant cette soirée, s'arrêtait de fonctionner, pour ne répéter qu'un seul nom qui lacérait ses entrailles à force de manque.

Il revoyait ses cheveux, ses regards, entendait leurs rires partagés, sentait son odeur –un savant mélange d'Earl Grey, de laine, d'un jardin dans la rosée et de quelque chose d'uniquement John. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, la dimension d'infinies possibilités du monde qui lui avait permit de survivre pendant sa jeunesse s'était réduite à cette mortuaire chambre de pénombre. Il n'avait pas calculé ça, dans son plan. Qu'une fois qu'il aurait sauvé et protégé John, il n'aurait plus aucune envie de se protéger lui-même. Peut-être était-il temps de remettre ses plans au goût du jour...

* * *

_A smile, a hand that I meet  
Kindness and hospitality  
But I know you walked away_

Il errait dans l'appartement à peu près toute la journée. Il ne le quittait que pour tenter de respirer le monde, mais la plupart du temps cela ne donnait qu'un pur échec. Il réalisa en se regardant dans la glace de sa salle de bain qu'il ne s'était plus rasé depuis bien trop longtemps, et vit les cernes sous ses yeux. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Quel jour était-ce ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il même plus essayé de rencontrer Londres et ses habitants ? Les fenêtres, les volets, tout étaient fermés et le calfeutrait dans un univers lourd de passé et de mort.

Il n'avait rien changé de place. Il empêchait Mrs Hudson d'entrer le plus possible. De toute façon, elle n'y tenait pas. Elle avait peur de rencontrer le spectre d'un grand homme brun en manteau noir, alors que John l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il ne demandait que ça. Il voulait qu'on lui rende ce qu'il avait perdu.

_Baby, baby, baby you're so sweet that I could weep  
Though I know you walked away_

Sa dépression avait été très progressive. D'abord, il ne se concentra plus sur son travail malgré ses multiples efforts et Sarah décida de le mettre « En congé ». Puis il ne se permit plus d'aller sortir de temps en temps avec Stamford ou Lestrade tant qu'il ne trouverait pas de travail décent, et finalement il ne chercha même plus. Ensuite, il réalisa que malgré ce qu'il s'était promis, il n'avait pas rangé l'appartement. Puis il ne sentit plus la nécessité absolue de sortir. Puis il ne voulu même plus lire un livre ou regarder la télévision. Il passait son temps à dormir, se levait et se couchait à des moments impossibles. Il écrivait sur son ordinateur de longs articles qu'il ne publiait jamais et devant lesquels il eut ses premières véritables crises de larmes. Mrs Hudson veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à agir de manière agressive et presque violente, alors elle prit ses distances sans pour autant arrêter de s'inquiéter de lui. Finalement, il ne prit plus soin de rien, et s'enfonça dans la solitude et la tristesse.

Comme une vieille femme qui a perdu son amour, il repassait dans sa tête les différents épisodes de leur vie commune pour se faire au moins un petit peu sourire, puis il tombait en larmes, plusieurs fois par jour. « Il ne reste plus rien de ce que j'étais, dit-il à haute voix sans que personne ne l'entende. Plus rien du tout. Je n'arrive même pas à y croire. » En effet, où était le capitaine John Watson ? Nulle part. Il avait survécu à une guerre, il avait regardé ses camarades mourir dans des situations atroces sans jamais se mettre dans un état pareil. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, incapable de se mettre debout, en l'attente du retour d'un seul homme qui ne reviendrait jamais. Et il détestait Londres. Et il détestait tous ceux qui osaient être heureux, alors que lui était en train de mourir.

_The more I look around  
The more you're not beside me now  
Making me the lonesome clown  
The more I look into the crowd  
The more I feel alone, alone, alone  
Alone_

John n'osait pas continuer à vivre, persuadé sans l'admettre que Sherlock était encore en vie et qu'il viendrait bientôt le rejoindre. Mais toute cette attente était bien trop lourde et impossible à porter. Il se prenait à penser comme un fou, à s'accrocher à des espoirs si futiles et si inutiles que Mrs Hudson lui lançait de ces regards terriblement anxieux. Et l'esprit du docteur était partagé entre son sens moral, sa raison, et son profond déchirement. Il se sentait piégé et traqué à la fois, ne sachant plus choisir entre croire en ses espoirs les plus profonds, et juste... Arrêter.

Ce jour-là, elle était partie chez une amie. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé d'arrêter de souffrir. Il n'en avait que faire que le monde tourne, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le suivre. Il ne pouvait juste plus. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, ça ? Il se tint au milieu du salon avec son arme, qu'on n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à lui cacher dans cette endroit qu'il connaissait si bien, brandissant avec triomphe son trophée face à un public imaginaire. Il quittait la Terre en la narguant, en la reniant, avec le plus de fierté que pouvait avoir un soldat.

Mais il y eut quelques pas dans l'escalier, retenus mais bien reconnaissables, alors que personne ne pouvait rentrer sans les clefs. John reposa lentement son pistolet.


End file.
